Final Fantasy VII characters
The following is a list of characters from Final Fantasy VII. Player characters |File:Barret-ffvii-field.png| |File:Tifa-ffvii-field.png| |File:Aeris-ffvii-field.png| |File:RedXIII-ffvii-field.png| |File:CaitSith-ffvii-field.png| |File:Cid-ffvii-field.png| }} Optional characters |File:Vincent-ffvii-field.png| }} Temporary characters }} Non-player characters Shinra Staff |File:Rufus-ffvii-field.png| |File:Reeve-ffvii-field.png| |File:Palmer-ffvii-field.png| |File:Heidegger-ffvii-field.png| |File:Scarlet-ffvii-field.png| |File:Hojo-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-oldman4.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-man17.png| |File:ShinraManager-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-woman7.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| }} The Turks |File:Rude-ffvii-field.png| |File:Tseng-ffvii-field.png| |File:Elena-ffvii-field.png| }} AVALANCHE Members |File:Wedge-ffvii-field.png| |File:Jessie-ffvii-field.png| }} Weapons |File:DiamondWeapon-ffvii-wm.png| |File:Saffire_WEAPON.jpg| |File:EmeraldWeapon-ffvii-wm.png| |File:RubyWeapon-ffvii-wm.png| }} Other characters |File:Elmyra-ffvii-field.png| |File:DonCorneo-ffvii-field.png| |File:Jenova Headless.jpg| |File:Priscilla-ffvii-field.png| |File:MrDolphin-ffvii-field.png| |File:Dio-ffvii-field.png| |File:Coates-ffvii-field.png| |File:Dyne-ffvii-field.png| |File:Ester-ffvii-field.png| |File:Bugenhagen-ffvii-field.png| |File:Shera-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-oldman2.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-clone.png| s }} Historic characters |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:VillageHeadman-ffvii-field.png| |File:Ifalna-ffvii-field.png| |File:Red xIII seto.jpg| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:Zangan-ffvii-field.png| |File:Cloud'sMother-ffvii-field.png| |File:Tifa'sFather-ffvii-field.png| |File:Gast-ffvii-field.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:Zack-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-corelwoman3.png|" " |File:NPC-ffvii-ShinraGuard.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| |File:Lucrecia-ffvii-field.png| }} Minor characters |File:NPC-ffvii-woman3.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-mukki1.png| |File:Scotch-ffvii-field.png| |File:Kotch-ffvii-field.png| |File:ChocoBill-ffvii-field.png| |File:ChocoBilly-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-girl3.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-man13.png| |File:Mog-ffvii-field.png| |File:Mag-ffvii-field.png| |File:MrHangman-field-ffvii.png| |File:Noppo-ffvii-field.png|" " |File:Semusi-ffvii-field.png|" " |File:Joe-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-cosmooldman.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-cosmooldman.png| |File:Godo-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-rattail.png| |File:TimeGuardian-ffvii-center.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:Knight-ffvii-field.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:King-ffvii-field.png| |File:Wizard-ffvii-field.png| |File:Dragon-ffvii-field.png| |File:Crystarium Branch 1.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-woman7.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-GSman.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-snowwoman.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-crew1.png| |File:Doctor-ffvii-field.png| |File:Nurse-ffvii-field.png| |File:Gorky-ffvii-field.png| |File:Shake-ffvii-field.png| |File:Chekhov-ffvii-field.png| |File:Staniv-ffvii-field.png| |File:NPC-ffvii-oldman1.png| |File:ChocoboSage-ffvii-field.png| }} Chocobos All Chocobo names are written in CAPITALS in the game itself. *' ' *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo1 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo2 *' ' - A dummied racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo1 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo2 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo3 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo3 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo : - Since the two are consecutive on the in-game list, it can be assumed they were meant to be one Chocobo named "Karl". : - Since the two are consecutive on the in-game list, it can be assumed they were meant to be one Chocobo named "July". : - Since the two are consecutive on the in-game list, it can be assumed they were meant to be one Chocobo named "Robert". Descriptions *'^ ' – Troops that circle Cloud before "boarding" the train in Sector 8. *'^ ' – A receptionist in the lobby of the Shinra Building. *' ' – An "invisible" character who comments if Cloud messes up in the Junon army performance minigame in Upper Junon. *' ' – Comments on the performance and Cloud, alongside TV Producer, during the Junon army performance minigame. *'^ ' – A soldier who battles the party when Yuffie steals the player's Materia before entering Wutai. *'^ ' – A soldier after Don Corneo in Wutai. *'( )' – Communicates to Rufus via a communication device that WEAPON has been defeated, and that an energy ray is coming for Midgar. *'^ ' – A dolphin in Under Junon who takes the party up to Lower Junon. *' ' – Husband of Elmyra. Died in the Wutai War. *' ' – Wife of Barret. Died when Shinra razed Corel. *' ' – Wife of Dyne and mother of Marlene. Died when Shinra razed Corel. *'^ ' – The mayor of Corel as seen in a flashback. *' ' – Mother of Red XIII and partner of Seto. Made Bugenhagen seal the Cave of the Gi and tell no one about it. *' ' – Attempted to scale Gaea's Cliff with Holzoff. He cut his own rope and killed himself. *'^" "' – Known to Zack as "old guy", "gramps", and "pops", drove Zack and Cloud to Midgar in his truck. *'^ ' – The commander who lead to soldiers and killed Zack Fair, and left Cloud. *'^ ' – A soldier who killed Zack Fair in a flashback. *' ' – A girl who sells flowers in Sector 8. Later discovered to be Aeris Gainsborough. *'^ ' – Crossdresser from the Men's Hall in the Wall Market. Involved in the Cloud's disguise quest to get a wig. Uses female character model. *' ' – Reveals his name to be Dio. *'^ ' – A Mog in the Mog's House game at Wonder Square. *'^ ' – A female Mog in the Mog's House game at Wonder Square, and Mog's love-interest. *'^ ' – A worker in the Ghost Square. *'^ ' – A worker in the Ghost Square. *'^ ' – A worker in the Ghost Square. *' ' – Ester reveals his name to be Joe. *'^ ' – Tells the party he sold the Keystone to Dio. The player can give him Mythril in return for the Great Gospel, or a Gold Armlet. *'^ ' – A monstrous mouth who talks to the player on the Clock puzzle in the Temple of the Ancients. *' ' – The narrator for the scene in Event Square. *'^ ' – A knight in the scene in Event Square. *' ' – A fictitious hero in the scene in Event Square, played by Cloud. *'^ ' – The king in the scene in Event Square. *'^ ' – A wizard called Vorman in Event Square. *'^ ' – The Evil Dragon King called Valvados in Event Square. *' ' – A fictitious princess called Rosa in the scene in Event Square, played by Aeris, Tifa, or Yuffie, depending on Cloud's date. *'^ ' – The Evil Dragon King free from her curse in Event Square. *'^ ' – A worker at the Gold Saucer who won't let the party leave due to the tram being out of order. *'^ ' – A lady who lives in a Cave in the Great Glacier. Battles the player if they have touched the hot springs. *'^ ' – The pilot of the Highwind. Known as Pilot in training (LV3-5), Pilot in Training (LV6), Learner Pilot (LV7-14), and Full Pilot beyond that. *'^ ' – A doctor who treats Cloud at the Clinic in Mideel. *'^ ' – A nurse at the clinic in Mideel. ru:Список персонажей Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Character Lists